


This Is Ridiculous

by moon_foot



Series: Photo's of Laura [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cockblocking, F/M, Hale Family Feels, M/M, The Pack are a bunch of interrupting cock blocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: 5 times the pack interrupted and the one time they didn't.</p><p>A 5+1 fic where Stiles and Derek try to have their first date before telling the Pack they're together but the pack interrupts them at every turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 'Photos of Laura' series. I've even (Amazingly) have a third part started! Hopefully it won't take to long to get done and posted.
> 
> Again a big thanks to my lovely beta Ellementry for going over this for me! Any mistakes found are all my own. 
> 
> Update on my injury: Thank you to everyone who sent well wishes about my leg. It's thankfully not broken but is still rather swollen and stiff in its movements but at least I can walk on it again.

**SCOTT/ALLISON**

Stiles and Derek didn't get out of bed until well after lunch that day 

Stiles was still thanking is lucky stars that he had no classes that day and that his dad was away for the week. He really didn't feel like explaining to his dad what Derek Hale was doing in his bed before he'd figured out where they stood.

Not that it mattered much, Stiles was 19, home from college for a few days and could have anyone he liked - and right now he did! - but he didn't want to assume wasn't supposed to.

After they finally made their way downstairs, Stiles shoved a still bleary eyed Derek into a chair at the kitchen table before he turned to make coffee for them both.

Stiles was standing at the by the stove cooking a late breakfast for Derek and himself while Derek went quietly through the photo's. Smiling sadly, as though remembering the moment the picture was taken before remembering that Laura wasn't here anymore. 

It was a bittersweet moment to watch.

Stiles placed the plate of bacon and eggs in front of Derek, surprising him out of his thoughts.

"Eat up Sourwolf."

Derek nodded as Stiles turned towards the fridge.

"Juice or Coffee?"

"Juice is fine."

Stiles pulled the juice and some cups out before grabbing his own meal and settled in across from Derek to eat.

They ate in Silence, occasionally catching each other’s eye and grinning before turning away with a blush.

Afterwards they washed up their plates; Derek hesitated as Stiles walked into the living room.

"I guess I should-"

"Wanna watch a movie? It's been an awesome lazy day, I really don't feel like doing anything yet."

Derek looked surprised but pleased and quickly agreed.

They were soon sitting on the couch, watching the new Spiderman Movie, awkwardly sitting at either end of the couch. After twenty minutes of this however, Stiles couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, ah, can I ask you a question?"

Glancing at Stiles, Derek shifted unconsciously closer to Stiles before nodding 

"Sure..."

Stiles in turned towards Derek, keeping his eyes away from Derek's face.

"We kissed last night."

"We did, though that’s not a question."

"True. Was that a one time thing? Or did you want to try again sometime?"  
Derek huffed out a laugh as he turned toward Stiles.

"I don't want it to be a one time thing Stiles; I've wanted you for ages, I just didn't think you were interested."

Stiles grinned at this as he slid closer to Derek.

"You're such a ridiculous Sourwolf" he laughed "I don't know if you've noticed but I've been kind of mad about you since you threw Scott's inhaler at his head."

"Really?"

"Want me to prove it to you?" Stiles' grin turned predatory as he shifted forward, about to prove how interested he was when Derek froze and turned towards the front door.

A few seconds later Scott and Allison stumbled into the room, laughing about something Stiles and Derek knew nothing about.

Stiles sighed and pulled away, not wanting to share his and Derek's beginning with his best friend and his best friends’ girl friend.

And judging by the look on Derek's face right, the miserable looking relief, he obviously agreed.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey man! How you feeling after last night? You got thrown around hard."

"Yeah fine, better after sleeping in and having an issue free day. You guys okay?

"Yeah great!" and judging by the look Scott was giving Allison right now, he really didn't want to know how they'd spent their day.

"Awesome," Stiles said dryly "We're watching Spiderman if you wanna come in and shut the door."

"Man if I do that I've got to call Isaac. I promised him we'd watch it together."

Without another word Scott was on the phone calling the entire pack over for a Movie day. 

Of course Stiles and Derek definitely weren't pouting. Don’t be ridiculous. 

**ISAAC**

Stiles and Derek had starting texting more than - well more than Derek - had ever done before. 

They felt ridiculous! They were adults dammit! They shouldn't be reduced to texting like a couple of Teenage girls and yet here they were.

Three weeks had passed since their first sleepy kiss in Stiles' bed and they and yet to have more than two minutes alone with one another!

Stiles, to say the least, was over this nonsense! So he'd concocted an ingenious plan.

A plan that should have been so simple, there shouldn't have been any issues! Dammit Derek!

As exams started looming, Stiles started staying on campus most nights to try and cram as much knowledge into his head as he could. 

Thus the texting.

Derek was supposed to drive to his campus so they could finally have their first date.

So as Stiles stood at the front of his Dorm building, wearing something he'd hope looked more impressive than his usual daggy pants and layers of T-Shirts. Instead he wore a deep purple button down with a comfortable pair a dark dress pants. Derek had asked him to dress nice, Stiles was sincerely hoping this fit the bill.

His heart skipped the beat when he saw Derek's car pull around the corner only to stop all together when he watched Isaac climb out of the passenger side door once they'd pulled up.

"Stiles!" Isaac cried out happily as he cases over to throw his arms around Stiles and clinging to him as Derek sullenly made his way over.

"Hey Isaac, what's up buddy?"

"Nothing, I just missed you! Wow Stiles, look at you! Derek, look at Stiles! Did you have a date tonight?!"

"I, um, yeah, but I guess they had to cancel." Stiles said sadly as Derek step up beside them.

"Stiles, you look great" Derek smiled slightly only to grin when Stiles blushed.

They only remembered Isaac was still there when he said "Yeah man! Your date really missed out!" causing Derek to sigh as Stiles chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I guess he did."

"Anyway, Stiles where do you want to have dinner?" Isaac was bouncing beside him and Stiles couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Come on then you giant puppy, let’s go. I know just the place."

Isaac whooped for joy, acting like an excitable three year old and dashed back towards the Camero.

Stiles followed at a more sedate pace, grabbing Derek's hand as he passed, looking like he was merely dragging the Alpha along with him.

"Come on then, you. My dates been cancelled apparently so you can drive us to this great pizza place around the corner." Stiles grinned as Derek squeezed his fingers around Stiles' hand.

It was the best touch they were going to get all night. 

Isaac's just damn lucky he's adorable.

**BOYD/ERICA**

Derek and Stiles met at one of the diners around town, they didn't tell the pack where they were going, just that they were going out.

They were finally having their first date, take two. 

However if they had spoken to the pack that day they would have know to go somewhere else.

They had only been there a few minutes - they hadn't even looked at the menu yet - when Boyd and Erica walked in.

Stiles just barely resisted slamming his head down on the table as they were spotted.

"Stiles!" Erica yelled across the small room "Tell Boyd he's crazy!"

"Boyd," Stiles replied, hoping to get rid of them quickly, "You may or may not be crazy."

"Thanks Stiles, that means a lot."

Erica threw herself into the booth beside Stiles, pressing right up against him, oblivious to Derek's glare, while Boyd sat calmly beside Derek.

"Erica, why do you think Boyd is crazy?" Stiles asked, trying to put an inch or two between them.

"Because he wants to go see that new Tom Cruise flick over X-Men: Apocalypse!"

Stiles - frustration at their interruption momentarily forgotten - gapped at Boyd. 

"No. Nope. You're going to X-Men and you will like it, dammit! I can't believe you, ugh! I'm disowning you. No way, how could you- Why would you even-?!"

"Stiles!" Derek snatched Stiles hand mid flail, cancelling the rant instantly. 

"Sorry." Stiles muttered.

"So what you're saying is that you think we should see X-Men?" Boyd Smirk.

"Yes, You crazy person. I'm saying you go see X-Men"

"You guys should come with us!" Erica said happily. "If you're bored enough to be eating together then you should come out with us!"

Now even Boyd looked disappointed. 

Derek sighed "We're not bored Erica, it's fine. Thank you for the offer." 

"Pffft, sure you're not!" she said a she stole the menu from in front of Stiles "I'm Starving. Boyd, babe, what do you feel like?"

Stiles and Derek watched in dismay as Boyd and Erica called over the waitress to order their meals.

Derek and Stiles ordered for themselves and had lunch with their oblivious friends before being dragged to the movies as well. 

Derek perked up slightly at the idea of being with Stiles in the darkened cinema until Erica all but clung to Stiles as they 'Fangasmed' their way through the movie.

Derek thought this was getting ridiculous. 

**LYDIA**

Derek had invited Stiles to his loft in the hopes of an afternoon to themselves.

They'd been dating for nearly four months but between Stiles' job and classes, Derek's job, Supernatural bullshit and the pack they hadn't gotten further than a few stolen kisses and innocent hand holding. 

Derek was excited, he'd cleaned the house three times in two days before he checked on their Dinner (a simple Stir Fry) and their movie (Raiders of the lost arc) before he finally let himself relax as he pull open the latest book Stiles had lent him while he waited for Stiles to arrive.

He only had a few pages left when his phone rang.

Derek barely noticed Lydia's name before he sighed and answered.

“Afternoon Lydia”

“Hello Derek. Could you please explain to me why one of your little wolf friends felt the need to smash in the front of my car?!”

“I’m sorry what? Are you alright?!” Derek instantly felt alert as he listened to Lydia’s frustrated tones.

“I’m fine! The brat jumped in front of my car, yelled your name, and then passed out on the side of the road!”

“He’s still there?!”

“I had some wolfs bane infused rope in the car. He’s tied up at the moment.”

“Right. Great. Where are you exactly? I’ll come deal with it”

Derek was writing down what Lydia was saying when he heard Stiles at the door. Derek’s heart sunk at yet another missed lost opportunity for them both. 

“Okay, Lydia, hang on we’re on our way.”

Derek went and turned off their dinner before grabbing his keys off the bench and hurrying to the front door.

Stiles smile was so wide as Derek opened the door that Derek wanted to forget all about Lydia and the new stranger in town.”

“Stiles-“

“Hey babe,” Stiles grinned as he walked into the loft, “miss me?”

Chuckling Derek walked over and gently pressed his lips to Stiles own, taking what he could while he had the chance.

“Getting started early huh? Not that I mind you know”

Derek dragged himself away before things got out of hand.

"Unfortunately no; I just got a call from Lydia."

The smile on Stiles' face was instantly gone and Derek found himself all the more ready to deal with the new stranger for causing the look of disappointment that took its place.

Stiles sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"So tonight’s a bust then. Is she alright?"

"A strange wolf just totalled the front of her car; she has him tied up on the side of the road at the moment. I've got to go deal with that first. Hopefully we can salvage the rest of our night."

Stiles nodded and picked up Derek jacket off the hook by the door and handing it to him. 

"Then let's go get this sorted, Alpha, my Alpha."

When they finally arrive they find Lydia glaring at the now awake werewolf.

Stiles stares in worry as he saw the front of Lydia's car, dented with the wind screen smashed and broken.

His worry must have been showing because Derek took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"She's fine, remember? I spoke with her on the phone."

Stiles nods but still has the image of Lydia lying in the hospital bed all those years ago playing through his mind.

They park behind Lydia's car before making their way over to her.

Lydia starred in surprise as she saw Stiles walking over with the Alpha.

"Why did you bring him with you?" She asked as they stopped in front of her.

"Because I wanted to. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine - for now, until my parents see the damage - they're going to freak or worse! Make me get a job before I graduate! Do you know what that could do to my scores?!" 

Derek just rolled his eyes at the dramatic look of horror on Lydia's face before turning his eyes towards the intruder.

"Toby?!" he asked in confusion.

The young wolf on the ground turned to face Derek fully. 

"Hey Derek! Long time no see!"

Stiles watched as the eyebrows of confusion made an appearance then so he stepped in.

“So not an omega then?” he asked quietly.

Derek shook his head before moving toward the kid.

“Last time I saw you, you were a short loud mouth ten year old!” he stated, grinning at the memory. 

“Well this is what happens when you disappear for more than 6 years dude!” Toby smirked, still struggling against the ropes wrapped around him.

“Great! The brat has a name; what am I supposed to do about this?!” Lydia interrupted.

Derek looked back at the car, taking in the damage he could see.

“Take it up to the house and I’ll fix it tomorrow. Just tell your parents you put it in for a service or something.”

Lydia sighed dramatically before stomping over to her car before yelling over her shoulder, “Fine! Don’t take forever though or my parents will be pissed!” she slammed the door before carefully driving away. 

“Well she’s really just lovely. No really, totally great!”

“You may have gotten older but you’re still mouthy I see.”

“Yeah, sure. Look can we go somewhere to talk? It’s important!”

Stiles quickly moved forward to untie him before Derek gestured to the car.

“Jump in; we’ll go back to my place.”

Stiles quietly followed them to the car and jumped in the back when Toby immediately jumped in front with Derek.

They were back at the loft in no time so Stiles made coffee while Derek took Toby into the living room.

As he moved to take the drinks into the other room he noticed something sitting on the stove. 

Stiles smiled as he remembered his plans for the evening and figured their meal shouldn't go to waste. He dished out a serving for each of them before moving back to Derek's side.

"Thanks" Toby muttered as he accepted the meal. 

They all settled down, Derek quietly sipping his coffee as he watched Stiles take his first bite, before getting down to business.

"So what's going on Toby?"

Toby glanced at Stiles before replying.

"For the past couple of months there's been a rival pack trying to move into our territory. For the most part we've held them off but last week dad was attacked." 

Toby paused, taking a sip of his coffee, visibly shaken at the memory.

"The pack attacked the humans as they were travelling between town and home. If dad hadn't been on his way to walk mum home we could have lost most of them."

"Problem is the wounds are taking too long to heal and the other pack is still circling. He sent me to find help." 

By the end of his explanation, Toby was talking to his hands, which Stiles noticed were shaking. 

"So you want Derek and the pack to come help your family." Stiles summarised. 

When Toby just nodded, Stiles looked to Derek, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"How many are in the Rival Pack?"

"Sixteen. Most of them are mated, four of them kids - that they've kept well hidden during the attacks."

Derek sat back in his hair looking thoughtful.

"Its late, Toby and you've had a long trip. There's a spare bedroom upstairs you can use. I'll call the pack tomorrow and we'll figure out a way to help."

Toby's head snapped up, eyes wide and hopeful.

"Really?! Thank you!"

Toby jumped up and wrapped his arms around Derek, completely forgetting himself. 

Derek petted his back awkwardly before sending Toby up to bed, leaving Stiles and Derek alone to think.

"You're going to leave to help them, aren't you?" Stiles asked quietly. 

"I have to Stiles. Before Laura and I lived in New York, we stayed with Toby and his family. We would have stayed longer if not for Laura being an Alpha. We all stayed in touch though.

"They live in the werewolf equivalent of a closed community, not far outside of a town not quite as big as Beacon Hills. I can't not go help them Stiles."

"I know and I'm not asking you not to go. I just don't like that you're going to be gone for god knows how long."

Derek watched as Stiles pouted from his place on the couch before moving to wrap his arms around him.

"I know me either. I’m sorry life keeps getting in our way." Derek said quietly before he pressed a kiss to Stiles' head.

They sat quietly together, talking about how things were going to go and sharing small innocent kisses here and there.

Just as their kisses were began turning heated, with Derek gently pushing Stiles down on the sofa, Derek's phone sounded, Lydia's ringtone blaring through the quiet room.

Groaning in frustration, they sat up so Derek could take the call.

"Are you alright Lydia? Did you and your car make it there okay?"

"I arrived just fine but unlike the rest of this idiot pack, I can't - and won't! - run miles through town unless there's some evil supernatural bastard on my beautiful designer heels! Someone needs to come get me!"

"Can't you call Jackson or Allison?"

"No! Jackson's still on campus for another week with Danny and I demand to know what the hell is going on, meaning I'm coming to your place whether you like it or not!"

"Fine! We'll be there soon!" Derek ended the call before she could, muttering _'Little Brat'_ as he did.

As Derek shifted back towards Stiles, his lips were caught in a light peck before Stiles jumped up from the couch.

"Don't worry about it; I'll go pick her up. You stay here with Toby. We won't be long."

Derek walked Stiles to the door, pressing him into it and stealing a hard kiss before opening.

As Stiles stepped through the door he turned and grinned at Derek.

"I'll bring her back her and we'll try and figure something out yeah? We'll call a pack meeting tomorrow and fill everyone else in. I'll even bring a salad."

Derek laughed "Of course you will. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, Night babe!" Stiles laughed at Derek's fond eye roll as he shut the door. 

The following weeks were the worst for Stiles. All but Isaac had gone with Derek to help Toby and there were a few too many close calls and not nearly enough phone calls or texts until they all made it home safe. 

Stiles didn't even get a kiss goodbye.

This was getting ridiculous.

**JACKSON**

The June holidays were fast approaching, meaning the Pack would all be home, so Derek had decided - meaning he had been told - to have a party at the Hale house. 

The house had been finished for a few months now but Derek still found he was ready to move back in yet, so it was mostly used as a formality or special events.

So Stiles and Derek had gone shopping for party supplies - mostly food.

They had only been gone for twenty minutes or so - barely enough time to drive to the store and park the car - when Stiles phone rang.

"Ignore it." Derek growled. "I mean it, Stiles! Do not answer it!" 

Stiles smirked and brushed against Derek's side but did as asked. 

They continued in peace for a few minutes when Derek's phone rang. 

"No," Stiles snapped "No, if I'm not allowed then neither are you." 

Derek's hand twitched - his mind warring between his want of just one day alone with Stiles and responsibility as Alpha. Thankfully time with Stiles won out. 

They had just started to push the cart through the grocers when Stiles phone went off again. 

"Oh for Christ’s sake!" Stiles snapped as he grabbed the phone out of his pocket.

"Hello!" 

"Finally!" Derek heard Jackson yell back through the phone "I've been looking for you for hours! Where the hell are you?!" 

"You couldn't have been looking to hard seeing as I've only been gone for half an hour! Derek and I are food shopping for the party!"

"Right, wait there then!" 

"What-? Jackson No!" Stiles tried to but the line was already dead. 

Stiles turned to pout at Derek.

"I hate this so much." he said quietly. 

Derek nodded as he discretely laced his fingers with Stiles'

"Me too. I'm so close to not caring anymore. To just wrap you up and hide you away from the pack and your father and school and everything and just keep you for myself until we decide we've caught up on our missed opportunities."

"We've been together nearly 5 months and we've yet to have a date without it being interrupted. It's not like we really have time for dates as it is between pack meetings, College, dinner with my dad, both our jobs and whatever supernatural bastard decides to pop up each week! We can't even go grocery shopping without someone showing up. Seriously! It's ridiculous!" 

"We could just tell them. At least then they would know when to butt out."

"I know. We should tell them, I hate lying to everyone but I don't want to have to deal with everyone's reactions. I want to be able to go out - If only once and have a nice quiet dinner, just the two of us, without thinking about Scott waiting at home to lecture me on how you've corrupted me. Or Erica and Lydia - and probably even Allison - wanted every little detail of what we may or may not have done together. I want time just for us before having to share it with everyone else."

Derek squeezed Stiles hand gently before letting go, just in time for Jackson to arrive. 

"Stiles, why didn't you answer your phone? God!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I maybe just didn't want to talk to you, Jackson?"

"Whatever Loser, I need your help!" 

"Because that’s the best way to get my help; Insult me before you ask!"

"Look! I need to get Lydia a birthday present and the usual shopping trip just won't cut it this year!"

"So why ask me?!"

"Because you and she have that weird research bond thing going on, Now help me!"

Stiles sighed as he turned towards Derek and asked "Can you finish this one your own? You know he won't leave us alone until this is done."

"It's fine, good luck present shopping."

"Thanks." Stiles muttered back as he walked away.

Derek heard him talking about a book on Ancient Text that Lydia had been eyeing off for weeks but knew she hadn't had to the chance to buy it yet.

Derek sighed as he pushed the cart up the aisle, muttering to himself "Absolutely Ridiculous."

 **STILES+DEREK!!** (Plus One)

Scott was staring at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Dude, it's just Derek's birthday! It's nothing to get so worked up over!"

Stiles had driven to through two separate towns outside Beacon Hills, stopping every stupid market stall along the way, trying to find the perfect gift for Derek's Birthday and Scott couldn't figure out why!

"Dude shut up and help me think of something! The party is less than a week away and I still haven't found him a present!"

"His stupid Leather Jacket got shredded last week; just give him a voucher to replace it!"

"Jackson already did! I need something better!"

"Why? Why is this so important?"

"Because I-!" Stiles stopped mid sentence and sighed in frustration. "I just need to get this right"

"Why though?"

"Because it's the first time we're celebrating our Alpha's birthday and it's his first major event since moving back into the house! It needs to be good!"

"Stiles, Derek won't care what the present it! He'll just be shocked we bothered to do anything for him at all! You're the one that keeps telling us all how he's attention starved! Now come on, we've got an hour to get home and some of us have a relationship to maintain! You've already spent five hours searching! It's time to go!"

Stiles glared at Scott before snapping "Fine!" before storming back to the car without waiting to see if Scott was following.

They drove in tense silence - Scott because he felt he'd taken their argument too far with his relationship crack; Stiles feeling pissed because Scott had taken it to far but wasn't his fault that Stiles and Derek hadn't told the rest of the pack yet (Well if you want to argue the point, if he and Allison hadn't interrupted them both all those months ago their relationship would have well and truly been out by now but semantics.)

A few minutes before arrived at Scott’s house, Scott quietly suggested.

"Get him something for the house. It's depressingly empty of any sort of comforting features." 

Stiles knew an olive branch when he saw one.

"Yeah maybe, I'll think about it." he said as he pulled up in front of Scott's house, "Say hi to Allison for me."

“Sure thing, man. Later!"

With that, Scott jumped from the car dashed inside to get ready for his date and Stiles was alone.

He drove home with the radio on low as he thought about his gift but it wasn't until he walked through the house and was sitting at his desk that at his desk that he had the perfect idea!

~*~ PARTY NIGHT ~*~

Derek was glancing around the room, watching as everyone laughed and enjoyed a quiet night together.

It was his Birthday and as he did every year he thought about his last birthday, surrounded by his family - his four year old cousin had smashed cake into Derek's hair - and his birthday with Laura - Laura had also smashed cake in Derek's hair! - and how different things were now.

His Mother's singing was replaced with Erica's Laughter.

His Father's deep laugh replaced with seeing Boyd's cheesy grin as Derek opened his gift (Gift certificate for a years supply of hair gel!)

Isaac sitting close to his side like his little sister used to when she'd 'help' him unwrap his gifts.

Scott and Jackson snipping at each other like his brother's used to, while Lydia and Allison gossiped in the corner like Laura and Aunt Tabitha always did.

His family were gone but he still had his pack surrounding him, because something’s never changed.

Derek had opened most of his gifts by this stage - Books, Products for the Camero, jelly babies and everything else the pack had brought - meaning he was down to his last one. 

Sties had been jittery all night, quietly enjoying himself as he watched Derek from a far and Derek couldn't figure out why. 

Scott picked the final gift up off the table, eyes widening as he misjudged the weight of it, when he passed it to Derek.

"Dude!" He said when Derek finally took he weight off his hands, what did you get him?"

"You'll see in a minute". Stiles replied, distracted, his eyes never leaving the gift now in Derek's lap.

It was just as Derek moved to open his gift that he realised that the gift was the reason Stiles was so nervous. Now he really couldn't wait to open it!

He ripped the wrapping off quickly and found a square chest inside. Curiosity peaked, he carefully lifted the lid and his heart stopped.

His Mother's smile was staring up at him. 

Inside the chest was a pile of framed photographs and what looked like a photo album. The first image had been one of his dad's favourites. 

It was taken when she won a baking contest for her white chocolate and raspberry muffins. There wasn't even a glare in her eyes! 

Derek felt his eyes go wide as he looked on. He lifted the frame of the top and found a family portrait that they'd used as a Christmas card the year before the fire. He can still remember the feel of little Casey curled up in his lap as Sammy's Pigtails tickled his ears. 

The sound of Laura laughing as Peter and Sarah nearly feel off their chairs because they'd been poking each other in their sides in less and less subtle attempts at ruining the picture with ridiculous faces. 

Derek's eyes darted to Stiles as he flipped to the next frame.

It was Stiles' favourite; Derek and Laura lying in a Garden surrounding by flowers and smiling at the camera. 

Derek's hands clenched as the emotions ran through him, trying to contain himself before reaching for the final frame in the pile.

The last frame held multiple photos, holding 9 different memories as he looked over it.

The best picture - in Derek's opinion - wasn't the one of his baby brother having fallen asleep on his dad, or the one where he'd won his first baseball match, or even the one where Laura was smashing cake in his hair. 

It was the picture of Derek and Stiles had finally gotten through their first date without interruption or disaster.

They were sitting together in a restaurant, not far from Stiles' dorm. Stiles had lent into say something and Derek had to turned to listen causing their lips to meet. 

They hadn't even heard the camera shutter go off as they made out in their booth.

They had only pulled apart because Stiles had received a text from his roommate, congratulating him on his hot date and how it must be going well. There was a photo attached. 

The pair had laughed until they'd cried and it had been the best night ever. 

Derek let out a huffy laugh and carefully placed his gift aside - his nosey beta's jumping at them the moment his hand was out of the way - and pulled Stiles into his lap, so he could kiss him in front of the astonished pack.

When they finally pulled apart a minute later, Derek rested their foreheads together and whispered "Thank you."

Stiles grinned back at him and whispered "You're welcome." back to him.

Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's one more time before the curious and outraged cries became too much to ignore.

The couple explained things to their friends - their family - while Stiles stayed firmly in Derek's lap.

After they finished explaining, the pack looked a little sheepish, learning how they'd been cock blocking the pair, that is until Jackson made a dumb ass comment about how obvious it was - after all, children will always kill mummy and daddy's sex life - from there the party went back into full swing; Stiles happily staying in Derek's lap with Derek's arms wrapped around his waist, despite Scott and Jackson's continuous comments. 

Eventually the rest of the pack said their goodnights before heading up to their rooms at the pack's house.

Derek and Stiles tidied the living room slightly before gathering up the gifts and moving to the hall way. 

"I thought you could put them here." Stiles suggested as just before they hit the stairs, his fingers brushing against the wall, "You know, so you could still see them everyday." 

"Sounds like a great idea." Derek smiled at Stiles, as they stood there; content to just be together after months of interruptions. That ended however when Derek remembered something.

"Why were you so nervous about the gift earlier?"

Stiles looked at him and bit his lip as his motioned for them to continue to Derek's bedroom as he thought of his answer.

They put the gifts at the end of the bed before getting ready to climb in.

They crawled in under the covers together before Stile spoke again.

"I didn't know if you'd want to see them everyday." He said quietly. "I didn't know if it'd break your heart all over again or make you feel better."

"Mostly though, I didn't know if you wanted the pack to see the picture of us at the restaurant."

Derek hated the uncertainty he could hear in Stiles voice, so he shifted the blankets around before rolling on top of his boyfriend. 

"You know," he started conversationally "I've always been torn between wanted to share this with them and keeping you to myself."

When Stiles smiled at this, it was so full of love and warmth that Derek had to lean down to place a chaste kiss on his mouth. Stiles have other plans however.

Stiles reached his hands up and buried them in Derek's hair, ensuring the kiss lasted long and turned far dirtier than Derek had intended.

Their breathing was laboured as they pulled apart, with Stiles grin turning sly as he ran his hands over Derek's bare chest.

"Come on, Birthday Boy. I've got another present for you."

Derek couldn't help the laugh that sprang from him as he leant down again, whispering "You're ridiculous" before their lips met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Fic of 2013!
> 
> I hope you all have an Exciting New Years Eve and have Amazing 2014!


End file.
